


So we have an elf, a girl, and a princess

by orphan_account



Series: LWAus [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, No Beta, One-Shot, THE DRAGON PRINCE AU, oh well, quick story, there are probably grammar mistakes whoops, we die like lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Dragon Prince au!Diana Cavendish, a moonshadow elf, along with Akko and the human princess Lotte find something surprising.





	So we have an elf, a girl, and a princess

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m working on Of Witchcraft and Wolfsbane right now but I wanted to write something different real quickly. Will this become a series? Perhaps but definitely not anytime soon. 
> 
> Anyway I had no beta for this and I didn’t reread this at all, enjoy.

Diana grunted as she climbed the side of the mountain. Aunt Daryl had been right, it was her fault that their mission was in jeopardy but she’d be damned if she didn’t try to redeem herself. But… when she had pinned down that guard he had looked so scared, he was just like her trying to do his job for his kingdom. So she had hesitated and now she and her squad were paying the price. Their element of stealth gone and their mission becoming a good deal deadlier.

Now as she slipped into the castle Diana noticed that there seemed to be far less guards inside than outside. Guess they thought they’d try to stop us before we slip inside, Diana mused, well they weren’t doing a very good job. Nonetheless she had a job to do, she continued to walk along corridors sticking to the shadows whenever she could.

Diana was brought out of her thoughts by a voice echoing off the walls. She tensed and withdrew further behind the red drapes. The sound of footsteps steadily grew louder.

“Please come out! I’m sorry about what I said, I’ll even do the jerk face dance!” The voice called out. 

Diana peered out from behind the curtain. In the middle of the hallway stood a chestnut haired girl who seemed to be looking for someone. Diana knew that one of her targets was the princess of Katolis, perhaps this girl would be her target or at least help her find princess Lotte. 

She leapt out from behind the curtain, her blades drawn.

—

Akko knee she messed up when she snapped at Lotte earlier. She hadn’t meant to! But when she had found out about the planned assasination she couldn’t not tell her friend! But look at where that got her, now Lotte was missing and mad at her. Akko sighed as she walked along the corridor.

She called out to her friend once again. Yet again there was no response. She sighed and kicked at the ground, something rustled behind her. She turned only to fall backward when someone crashed into her. She felt cold metal lightly touch her throat. Akko gulped.

“Tell me where Princess Lotte is.” Said the cold voice.

Akko’s eyes flickered up to the face of her attacker. Her breath caught in her throat.

“You- You’re one of those,” She struggled for words, “those people with pointy ears! An elf!” 

The elf raised a brow. “That’s a tad rude, do you not like my ears?” 

“No! Yes? I mean I’ve never seen an elf before, I’ve never really thought about it. But no! Uh your ears are cute! Yeah!” Akko sputtered, waving her hands placatingly. 

The elf froze for a moment at the compliment. “Well thank you. Now tell me where I can find the Princess.”

“I…” Akko hesitated. She was talking to an elf. Who was going to try and kill her friend. What kind of friend would she be if she didn’t try to protect Lotte.

“My name’s Lotte. What do you want?” She spat. 

“The king of Katolis killed the dragon king and took his only daughter, I am here to return the favor. I am sorry it had to be this way.”

The elf pulled back her arm and Akko braced herself.

“Akko? I’m sorry I ran away I-“ A red haired girl with a small spirit resting on her shoulder appeared from behind a painting.

Both Akko and the elf stared at the newcomer. Akko scrambled to her feet and behind the painting. She snatched Lottes hand and dragged her through the secret passages of the castle. Their lives actually depended on it this time.

“A-Akko? What’s going on? Who was that?” Lotte asked from behind her.

“She was a moonshadow assassin! Come on we have to run!” Akko explained quickly.

“What? Akko wait! I need,” Lotte puffed, “I need to show you something.” 

The ginger princess pulled Akko down a random hallway. Akko fidgeted beside Lotte, the assassin could show up at any moment and then Lotte would be… she shook her head.

“Are you sure this can’t wait until after we get to safety? Because we're kind of in a life or death situation right now.” Akko smiled nervously.

She tilted her head to the side as Lotte continued to lead her along different passageways. Eventually they ended up at a dead end. Akko opened her mouth to say something but Lotte spoke up first.

“Listen Akko, you’ll always support me right? Because I found something and I think you should see it.” 

“Yeah of course I’ll always have your back!” Akko glanced backward, “But uh how does tie into standing at a dead end?!” 

“W-well…” Lotte stepped closer to the rock wall, running her hands along it. “It should be here somewhere. Some of the rocks are pressure plates.” 

Lotte started to press specific rocks while humming under her breath. Akko stood to the side watching the hallway that they had come from. Soon the sound of footsteps could be heard nearby. A shadow appeared against the wall. Something behind Akko clicked and rumbled.

Akko glanced toward Lotte to see that her friend was now standing beside a staircase. Lotte waved for her down. Akko stole one last glance toward the hallway, catching a glimpse of white hair before hurriedly following Lotte down the steps. 

—

Diana ran through the grimy passageways of the castle while trying to keep her steps as light as possible. After all the only reason she was able to continue tracking the Princess was because of the noise she and her friend were making. 

As she rounded the corner she heard a rumble. Diana quickened her pace just in time to see a staircase in the ground start to close. Diana slid forward, narrowly making it through the gap. She let out a quiet sigh of relief. Below her two familiar voices could be heard. 

“Eugh, this place is so creepy. What could be in here that you wanted to show me?” That would be the voice belonging to the brunette if she remembered correctly.

“Over here.” The voice of the princess replied.

Diana stalked down the staircase. She stayed in the shadows for a moment, taking in her surroundings. Her surroundings disgusted her. The place reeked of dark magic and she could see jars of various animal parts. Diana grimaced, and stepped out of the shadows.

“Looking for something?” She asked.

Diana started to walk towards them. The princess jumped back while the brunette stumbled back into a pillar. The pillar wobbled along with the item covered in cloth that sat on top of it. The princess yelped and rushed toward the pillar right as the item fell. 

The blanket fell off revealing a shiny purple egg that looked as if it contained a raging storm. 

The princess caught the egg, holding it close to her chest.

Diana froze in place, her eyes widening.

“That egg, it can’t be… the lost dragon princess?” Diana whispered, “If that is what I think it is. Well, this changes everything.”


End file.
